Loving You
by tadakira28
Summary: Akira needed to transfer to a school in California , Her parents agreed to place her there to be prepared for her duties as an heir of their company. Ever since she left.. she always kept remembering him unsure that if she come back, there might be someone with him now.After all , all she could do to him is to punch, kick ,and scream painful words to him.
1. Chapter 1

**(Fanfiction of a Fanfiction titled HIS HANDS by **

**SatinemoOn the story's link is s/7593599/1/His-Hands)**

_Akira needed to transfer to a school in California , Her parents agreed to place her there to be prepared for her duties as an heir of their company_. _Ever since she left.. she always kept remembering him unsure that if she come back, there might be someone with him all , all she could do to him is to punch, kick ,and scream painful words to him._

_**Chapter 1**_

Story:

Akira's POV

I woke up early ready to go to the airport because after a year i convinced my parents for me to be back with my other friends ,and the whole S.A. I was just wondering , has kei made my angel hikari fall in love with him? Is megumi ,yahiro,jun and sakura doing well? Has ryuu been finally free of jun and megumi, and is enjoying with finn?...and him? I cant help not thinking about him all those months that seemed those nights where i dreamed about him and the whole S.A .

The boy who made me regret that i left and the boy whom i love very much can be possibly forgot about me? His killer smile, that attitude that i love ...I hope he still loved me ...knowing i left without him considering that decision nor let him think if it might be better for us to be apart.

I am looking forward to what othrs in the S.A are doing now .. all i need is to go to the principal's office to get my enrollment i walked to the office i saw the principal which is no other than the boy's mom , Tadashi's mom . "oh akira its been a year since you left , how are you? "said the principal ' "i'm fine ma'am , how are the other's doing"i asked ,. "akira , they are looking forward to see you , umm by the way do they know that you are here?"she said . "no one knows bur you. I want to surprise them"i said. "ahhhh, so i just need to sign this and done! You are now afficiall a hakusen academy's student...again"she said as she signed my papers. "you better go akira , "

" go "i said

As i walk down the hallway to the greenhouse ,i feel memories keep rushing back to me making me eager to see my friends .When i bumped to a girl exactly at my age whose hair was blonde and has a beautiful blue eyes. "i'm sorry" i said to the girl, "no its okay , its my fault that i keep on watching that flock of blue birds in the sky"she said apologetically. What i first noticed about this girl is her fondness on exploring just like tadashi and what i liked most about her is she is very kind. "i'm sorry again miss but i gotta go, by the way I am Akira Toudou"i said . "Ah so you are the one last,last year so you transfered here again huh?"she said . "yah, Sorta",i said. What does she mean about last,last year? I dont remember her before. Well i had no time thinking about that and ..without me noticing , i was right in front of the greenhouse,wondering what will i do.

_Will they hate me because i did not say that i'll come?_

I gathered up my courage and opened the door . I saw hikari which seemed like she's been challenging kei again. Ryuu sleeping beside jun and megumi in a shaded tree and him...Tadashi has been eating a big chocolate cake which i knew that he loved specially with a little touch of caramel ."seems like nothing has changed "i said without even realizing that my voice has been a little too lud enough for all of them to hear.I just stood there .Silent and when hikari glanced at my direction she ran to me and hugged me saying, "its been a while akira, you know i really missed you"she said ."me too, my angel hikari" i said as i caught a glimpse of everyone ,smiling at me even kei . I smiled at them cherishing all those memories i shared with them . Focussed ... not at them but with guy with the brown hair and whose smile is as bright as the shining smiled at me and i wondered ...so afterall he's not angry with me

**Memory Flashback**

I talked to him about that news

And i was just shocked that he just stared and nodded

And walked away

And without my concern and with my raging feelings

I said ,"why are you so being stupid and heartless!"

I saw him pause and she stared at me and because of angry i finally said,

"i should'nt have loved you ! You stupid Tadashi Karino" i said that, full of emotions

that even i am surprised to what i just said and started crying, covering my face with my hands and walking away . That night is my last night with the S.A before my departure

**End of Flashback**

"akira,how are you doing in california , and why oh why you transferred here again? "said hikari

Ryuu, megumi,and jun just woke up and are really surprised to see me

"akira , long time no see. So how is your life in california?"said ryuu

"i'm very fine there "i said

"how was the food here when i'm gone?"i asked

"they definitely did taste great but your cooking is the best "said tadashi

I blushed a little

And faced the others.

"Can i see the kitchen ?"i asked them

They're eyes seem to think if they will let me in the kitchen when tadashi said

"kay,sure..."

He accompanied me to the kitchen

And i am very surprised because not far from the kitchen is a small house and i asked him what is that and said "That?when i am wandering around and is too lazy to go home ,I slept there. Wanna see?"

He dragged me to that place and when i am inside i saw a small bedroom , a closet and a door which is more likely to be the bathroom .I peeped through the window and i saw a beautiful view ,a lake which glitters in the sun . I go out to see the lake and tadashi said ,"want an apple?" . I nod wnd saw an apple tree just beside the lake with the fruits which are very red hanged .He started reaching a fruit which is just about three ft. above the lake and it would be critical sincee if you had a wrong move you'll be soaking wet and as i just said a moment later he splashed in the water and I could'nt stop laughing and when he come up he also both laughed hysterically of what seems like an hour and he stood up and began to strip his clothes and suddenly i got the urge to spank him and i screamed "ARE YOU TRYING TO STRIP YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"I said .

"kay, sorry , , you are as violent as ever akira"he said with a smirk on his face while rubbing that very spot where i hit him. He walked inside the house .He accidentally dropped his phone on the ground and it seemes like he didi not noticed it .I picked it up but when i am going to give him that, his phone got a message

**Message: **

_Hi, wanna explore?_

_Meet me tomorrow outside the greenhouse_

_It will be so much fun_

_~Kaoru = ))))))_

Who is that kaoru ? A thought suddenly flashed through my mind and as i closed the message i saw his with a girl beside both looked happy and the background is a beautiful 's more that surprised me is that the girl in this picture is the one that bumped with me earlier that very same long blonde hair with the beautiful blue eyes . "i'm done !"said tadashi .And as we walked I kept on wondering who is that girl to him. He seems to notice my silence so i asked him who is the one that cooks for them. "it's kaoru"he said . "ahhh, so who is she? Is she the girl on your phone?"i asked him. "Kaoru is my girl...friend " he said. Upon hearing thet i felt that my tears want to come but i backed it up . And i said to him, "just a while she sent you a message" .I feel that cant no longer hold my tears and i just said goodbye to him and ran to the greenhouse.I sat with them ,very silent and carefully not catching a glimpse of him,because i know that if i will see his face and talked to him i may not be able to suppress my tears and overflowing emotions. After a while tadashi talked to me and asked "are you okay?" but i said to him "i'm okay" not facing nor looking at his face and i talked to hikari , pretending to ignore him.I continued talking to them but i wondered what is wrong with me that even my angel hikari cant make me feel better. And finally it is dismissal time and i asked my driver to drive me to the place where i confessed my feelings for him . When we are there i asked the driver to leave me alone and i sat at the foot of a tree and still i saw the setting sun and the city lights' starting to lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat there in a bench as if waiting for someone who will never come . As much as it hurts i assumed that he will be here , sitting beside me and watching the view just like the old times. I closed my eyes and imagined him. His beautiful eyes , and his smile , that boy that i want to be mine . I pulled out my phone plug the earphones and played the songs randomly and finally i heard the song _Teardrops On My Guitar_ sung by _Taylor Swift_, I somewhat relate to the first stanza

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Yah that's right , whenever i see him i faked a smile so he wont see .He's all that i need and the very person which is the main reason for me to come back here. And now he has that Kaoru and i bet she's so perfect ,not like me who just left him. As i am thinking of it a tear want to fall out of my cheeks

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny__  
__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me__  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

__Everytime he jokes i would laugh as if there is nothing wrong , i felt my heart stabbed a million times when he said that Kaoru is her girlfriend , that stupid jerk Tadashi. He did not even know that back in california he is the one that i would always think before i sleep ,i am always wondering if also thinks of me but now the answer has been told. My tears flowed on my cheeks and i heard someone on the other side of the tree whre i sat .I noticed that the city light were now as bright as before . I muttered chorus and sang it with all of my heart

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

__As i sang it my tears kept falling and falling and i cant control it it is my heart's will to cry and cry when someone stood in front of me and gave me a handkerchief . It was Tadashi. I pleaded for my tears to stop but they wont. So i held for his handkerchief and stood with my head facing the ground.

"why,are you crying?"he said . "That would probably be the stupidest question, Idiot Tadashi"I said trying to sound brave at all. "Akira, answer me , why? Bear Lady "he fist could've landed his face but i hesitated and i said " it is not right for me to hit you, when there is someone who replaced me on your heart. You know Tadashi, I still love you . I always loved you " i said . "So that's Akira , I 've been lying to myself if i said that i did not like you, But i have Kaoru now and i cant afford to lose her or to cause her pain"he said . As he said that, "okay" i said that hoping that my voice sounded not hurt. And I ran away , and to my surprise i saw my car with my driver . I did not have that much time to wonder why he is here I just jumped on to the car and there I sobbed quietly.I noticed that i must've clicked the pause button of my phone and i clicked play

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,__  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be__  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love__  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Eventhough he has Kaoru now .. how i wish it should have been me instead of her...I always wonder to myself ..why do i still keep on loving him?

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

So from now on i will be alone ... I just have to wish him to be that is what he wants ,I'll support him even I know everytime they will be with each other my heart will just keep on breaking.

I stepped out of the car and rushed to my room , I kept on crying on what seems like hours .

~ The Next Day~

The SA is invited to participate and help in the Kokusen School's Festival . (A/N: courtesy special a Ep. 17) Hikari is soooooooooo looking forward to that . Then i heard my phone ring and i excused to them to answer it. It was dad who is calling me.

~conversation~

Akira: Hello , Dad ?

Akira's Father: my daughter, i want you to attend a marriage interview

Akira: huh?

Akira's Father: there is no someone , right ?

Akira: yes , father . When will I met him?

Akira's Father : It will be tomorrow morning. I'm sorry my daughter if you have to do it , but don't worry i am your father and if you are not yet prepared for such you can cancel anytime.

Akira: Dont worry father, i will do it

Akira's Father: okay, bye

And i hunged up . This will be a good oppurtunity to forget him. Who can it be? Who is that guy?

Eventhough i'm also depressed because there is no one in this heart of mine but him, I tried to be happy . I go back to my seat and sat there quietly.

"hey, akira . Are you okay ?"asked tadashi as if nothing happened .

"You idiot! Its because of you!" i wanted to say that to when he realized i am so not going to answer him . He placed his face right in front of him that made me blush a little.

"you , Idiot! I am very okay !" i used my famous uppercut to him as i said that.

"owwwww, okay,okay "he said

You are the idiotest idot that i know. You still had the guts to face me as if you have no Kaoru in your life! Hmmph. That is what the voice in my mind said

" okay, let me discuss the preparations ."said sakura which might have been here when i talked to my dad


End file.
